


I Love The Nightlife (Disco Round)

by TheGreatShiniGami



Series: A Glance Askance [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Disco, Drug Use, Extended Play, F/M, M/M, Studio 54, rpf!if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 04:34:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3677640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatShiniGami/pseuds/TheGreatShiniGami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>December 31, 1977. Two young men getting down to no good; in a reckless abandon that is one's only escape from brutal war, and strict morality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love The Nightlife (Disco Round)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Another one from the extended play cycle—and coincidentally, my first piece featuring this pairing. (I know, breaking sworn vows to never venture forth and what not. Whatever; it fits this one.) If you can get the references in this; you’ll get a fandom cookie! (There are lots, I would guess.)

                The swirl of silvery glitter that danced about his black platforms with every step as the bass thrummed through-out the club. The stuff was all over the dance floor and the bar, in about a ten centimeter layer—and if Remus had been sober it wouldn’t have looked as wonderful as it did; standing and dancing in clouds of stardust. It had taken loads of sweet talking and a bit of Charlie to convince him to it; but all in all, Remus was glad that they’d snuck out tonight. _“Illicit international portkeys are just the tip of the ‘sword’, Mooney. It’ll be grand! You’ll see: it’s like the most happening place in all the world right now!”_ Padfoot had begged him. And they only had one more year to go—if they made it through spring term after this spectacle. The press of perfumed bodies and dancing sweat closed in around him—though the smells weren’t as strong now that he’d had a few toots. Intoxication always seemed to dull the heightened senses that were the first fruits of his particular curse. The full moon was over and done with for the month; so now was their only time to relax, party and enjoy life.

                A peal of raucous laughter came from his left; the bark immediately drawing his gaze from the pulsating dance floor. Next to the bar stood Sirius; mane flowing, red silk button up open and lounging against the wall where he was talking with a few other patrons. The shirtless waiter at the bar passed a now clean hand mirror to the pure-blood with a golden razor atop. The half-blood werewolf reached into his pocked—a bit deeper than necessary—and adjusted himself through the fabric, to save decency at the very least. Remus thought he recognized one of the men as that bloke from _Saturday Night Fever_ ; but he could be mistaken. He started making his way through the press of the periphery of the dance floor and up the dais to where his boyfriend was socializing. It was getting close to time for them to leave; and it wouldn’t do to ride the portkey in his pocket back to London with Sirius stranded in a New York discotheque. _Granted, he’d probably die of dehydration or overdose if I did leave without him._ He thought. After he’d navigated the crowd, Remus found that it was quite unnecessary; as Sirius had concluded his round of raconteuring with: “Love ya, Stevie! Give us a call next time you’re throwing a big bash, yea?” and a sidelong embrace with the club owner and turning to look directly in Remus’ eyes. Grey stormclouds met Green fields; and Sirius winked at him just as the DJ changed records. The lilting synthesizer moved through him in a way, and in an instant Sirius was rushing towards him; causing Remus to catch him around the waist with his arms and twirling the pair back onto the dance floor as the song’s opening bars rang out.

_Please don’t talk about love tonight/_

_Please don’t talk about sweet love._

_Please don’t talk about being true/_

_And all of the troubles, we’ve been through…_

                “It’s almost time to leave, Pads. Don’t you think that all this visibility is a bad idea?” Remus whispered into his mate’s ear. The dance floor opened a bit to give the couple a small space to orbit around. The two twirled at the chorus and when they came back together after the back-pass Sirius replied.

                “We’ve got fifteen minutes at least. I want to dance with you where it’s not illegal.” He said, dangerously close to Remus’ face. He sniffed slightly; betraying the lingering effects of the second dose he’d taken at the bar. Sirius was always more partial to the ‘party favors’ as he called them and the discotheques that they frequented during the last year hadn’t helped to get it out of his system. Sometimes he feared that they were moving too fast through life; to which Sirius or James would reply with the amount of danger they were in, or with Voldemort closing in on all aspects of Wizarding life—that they didn’t have much time to begin with, and should just indulge for what they had left before the gristly and painful end came for them.

                “I wasn’t talking about that. I was talking about when this portkey in my pocket goes off and all these muggles see us disappear.” Remus replied, leading his partner through the side-steps and break away that came during the second chorus. The small circle they occupied began to be ringed with spectators around the periphery, as well as other couples that had joined them when the song started. Remus _was_ concerned at the display that Sirius had shown; but this club seemed to be at once the most accepting and yet discriminating place on earth. Only anyone who was anyone was there; and only those someones who wouldn’t cut the vibe short were even considered. Stardust swirled around their legs as Sirius gripped his left wrist with his right hand and pulled Remus down for a quick peck.

_Oh, I love the nightlife/_

_I’ve got to boogie, on the Disco Round, oh yes…_

                “We’re staying until the ball drops at midnight at least!” The pureblood demanded. “The time differential should have us back home with no problems.” He added. Remus smiled and gave him another quick kiss before the song picked up the third chorus and the two resumed their performance in earnest. By the song’s conclusion they had generated enough excitement to have a small round of applause as the club owner took to the DJ booth to announce the count down.

                “God can those two dance; John, you should be taking a few notes! Everyone, thank you for bringing the Studio’s first year open to a magnificent close! In just two minutes; the ball will drop down the way, to ring in 1978!” Steve said over the PA. The club patrons cheered, and Mr. Rubell continued to thank several of the performers and special guests of the night before turning control back to the DJ to begin the countdown mix.

                “See, no one’s paying attention to us now!” Sirius said, cajolingly.

                “Yeah, but shouldn’t we move from here?” Remus asked, indicating the spot directly under the mirror ball, and conversely the dance floor.

                “No, Mooney. That’s not the ball that drops…”

                “I know that, but the ‘key activates at midnight here..”

                “Don’t worry; somehow, I don’t think it will be a problem.”

                _“TEN!”_ The crowd shouted in time with the countdown. The lights all rose in unison with the chorus of voices, glinting off the glitter covered floor and the sequined pants of some of the patrons.

                “You had fun, yeah?” Sirius asked him, earnest inquiry shining in his grey/blue pools.

                _“NINE!”_

“I did, at that. Do you think we’ll be able to do this again, after?” Remus asked in return, the pause post-‘after’ implying the rest of the question.

                _“EIGHT!”_

                “I hope so. It’s not like the bastard could conquer the whole world. He’s having a hard enough time with England.” Padfoot sniffed a few more times, swallowing when the dregs hit the back of his throat; numbing him face through again. Remus’ eyes gained a distant, worried look.

                _“SEVEN!”_

                “You’re going to have to slow down sometime, Sirius. We’re not built to run this fast, this hard.” He said. Sirius pouted for a moment, but shook it off just as quickly.

_“SIX!”_

                “I know, Rem. I know. Sometimes it takes the fear away, you know? Just, covers it over like the floor, yeah? What was a deranged mess becomes a field of stardust.” The pureblood replied, indicating the floor with his gesture.

                _“FIVE!”_

                “Do you regret it?”

                “What; tonight?”

                _“FOUR!”_

                “Yeah. Sneaking out, getting loaded, acting all queer without remorse.”

_“THREE!”_

                “Not in the slightest, love.”

                “Then kiss me again, without fear.”

_“TWO!”_

                The pair’s lips met during the midst of the flash, and a few stares followed them for a moment. It was as Sirius requested, without fear or reserve. The two remained locked through the next count that would send them on their way to Hogwarts; with hopefully no one but their co-conspirator the wiser to their escape.

                _“ONE!”_

                With this flash, the pair in the center of the dance floor vanished; leaving their fellow partygoers a bit amiss—although the state of everyone’s sobriety blurred the memory together with all of the other magical things that happened at the club.

 _“HAPPY NEW—“_ The shout was cut off by the pull behind the navel and pop of the portkey brought them back to the Sixth Year Boys Dorm in Gryffindor Tower. A small shower of glitter sprinkled down from their trousers and started to make small piles on the floor. The two stood still; in harmony, taking in the events of the night before and shutting out the world outside. A strained and exhausted cough from one of the four posters broke their reverie and forced the two to nearly leap away from each other in panic.

                “Where were you two last night!? You missed it; Slughorn’s party, Snape ‘blew himself up’ trying to get back at us for Christmas, Evans and Prewett snogging on a dare! What went down with you two?” A very hung over prongs inquired grousily from his bed. Peter was in rat form under one of the chairs by the dormitory door; better to sleep away any sickness and to get into the kitchens for a cure later in the morning.

                “We went out for a bit, yeah? It wasn’t anywhere you’d have liked to be, Prongs.” Sirius responded; pacing tiredly to his four poster. Glitter trailed from his shoes all the way; Remus smirked, but then felt bad about how hard of a time the house elves were going to have trying to get the stuff out.

                “Yeah, Prongs. It was kind of a Macaroni Club, if you know what I mean. “ Remus added, picking up a rolled parchment from his pillow. He was surprised he could see straight enough to read now; but that may have been why he was chosen as prefect. He unrolled the note while James and Sirius continued to relate the experiences of each to one another.

                _Master Lupin,_

_I’ve done all I can; so that should keep you and Master Black from any reprisal from your portkey departure. Understand that this comes as a preemptive reward for the two of your for your commitment to the Order. And as a bit of a hopeless romantic myself; I dare say that I cannot let young love of any sort be stifled—especially since young Master Black may be clinging on to this life due to your care. While I know that some bragging of note is due to your housemates; I implore you to keep this small jaunt from your head of house for the remainder of the term. Minnie’s been inconsolable ever since Master Potter charmed all of her yarn with a Bouncing Charm; and I do wish to keep access to the master bedchamber this coming summer._

_Yours in Thanks,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

**Author's Note:**

> P/A/N: So there you have it! I’m not used to writing wolfstar (even less used to writing Yaoi, but this fits so well given the club scene at the time. 54 was the place to be in New York at the time; and given the Disco scene at the time; it's the perfect escape for someone with a war looming over them and a love they can't proclaim publicly.)


End file.
